El Secreto de un Talento
by Maurox000
Summary: Para a todos que veian mi Fic anterior "El talento de un Pervertido", este seria como Fic parecido (canciones, conciertos, etc) pero con la trama muy diferente. El castaño llego a la Depresion que fue causada por las chicas Gremory pero habran personas que le demostraran el verdadero amor. Harem (chicas de diferentes series (creo que en su mayoria Milf) "FUE ARREGLADO"
1. Chapter 1

**AHORA SI, ESTO TIENE ARREGLO, ESTE EL FIC NUEVO, PERDON POR EL ERROR**

 **Yo creo que en el resumen se entendió todo pero este Fic es como una idea que nacio despues de terminar el "Talento de un Pervertido", para a todos que le gusto ese Fic les traigo esta nueva idea**

* * *

Para muchos estar en el último año de escuela es una alegría enorme al pensar que se terminarían las tareas y los cientos de exámenes que se hacen, empezarían a trabajar para tener su propio dinero para comprar sus propias cosas y obviamente vivir solo. Todos tenían diferentes visiones de lo que harían en sus vidas después de salir de sus lugares de estudios para seguir estudiando o simplemente buscar un trabajo

Pero había una persona entre ellas que no estaba conforme la idea de salir del instituto kuoh, Issei hyoudou, el que conocían como el mayor pervertido de la historia del instituto y el [Sekiryuutei] más poderoso para los que conocían el mundo sobrenatural que gracias a su Ama y "novia" Rias gremory entro, gano muchos logros con tan solo estar poco tiempo en el mundo sobrenatural

Ustedes se estarán preguntando el por qué, Issei no está conforme con la idea de salir del instituto de kuoh sabiendo que él es mayor guerrero conocido dentro de un mundo lleno de poderosos Demonios, Ángeles, Caídos y muchas razas más que harían lo que fuera con tal de recompensarle al héroe que salvo a su mundo y el por qué estaba la palabra novia entre paréntesis

Al terminar la Guerra contra los terroristas, todos celebraban con felicidad por terminar una guerra que fue la más brutal y difícil de la historia de lo sobrenatural gracias al golpe final que hicieron los dos dragones celestiales contra dragón que se conoce como el dragón más poderoso de muchos dioses juntos pero ambos Dragones celestiales hicieron lo imposible derrotaron al dragón que un poco más y destruía el mundo conocido, pero a un mayor costo para todos que fueron las bajas que tuvieron

Las mayorías de las facciones se quedaron con la mitad de sus soldados y poblaciones, sabiendo que ellos ya eran pocos por las constante guerras en épocas anteriores eran muy poco y la guerra fue tan feroz y destructiva que arrastro el mundo humano donde mato a millones de personas que ignoraban la guerra que de un momento a otro el mundo se llenó de explosiones

Al terminar los líderes que afortunadamente lograron sobrevivir contra los Antiguos líderes de diferentes facciones que fueron revividos por Rizevim, borraron la memoria a todos que lo presenciaron y destruyeron todo objeto tecnológico que contenía escena o información de la Guerra

Los meses pasaron y cada facción recuperaba de a poco sus fuerzas y dejaron que el héroe disfrutara lo que le quedaba de vida estudiantil

…idea que no le gusto tiempo después

Pensó que después de constante guerra contra los terroristas, disfrutaría la paz con las chicas que más amaba del mundo, pero todo eso cayo cuando veía con sus ojos los diferentes caminos que tomaban cada una sin el en sus vidas

Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima al entrar a la universidad fueron flechadas, por así decirlo, por el grupo musical que daban en el aniversario de la universidad, ellos al verlas no les costó mucho en tener una relación de amistad con ellas y coquetearles sin ningún esfuerzo, ellas al ver que eran más varonil y guapo que el castaño, cambiaron su tiempo para pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos olvidando a Issei por completo

Asia argento al terminar la guerra pensó seriamente sobre su vida al estar al borde de su muerte que repentinamente llegaron pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos hacia el castaño, ella creía que tenía un amor verdadero hacia él, pero se dio cuenta que más que amor era…admiración. Al darse cuenta se sintió triste pero muy profundo de su ser se sintió feliz, aunque no lo decía odiaba la forma pervertida que miraba a todas sus amigas, como si fueran solo simple objetos sexuales que estarían con él para lo que hiciera lo que quiera y cuando quiera

Al pensar quiso hablar sobre el castaño de que todo el amor que sentía era toda una farsa que solamente era una admiración que tenía hacia él, pero cuando quiso hablar le dieron aviso que irían al mundo humano para terminaran lo que quedaba de sus estudios que al llegar al mundo humano todos los miembros que pasaron a tercero año fueron separados, Asia junto con Xenovia estaba juntas, Irina quedo sola pero para suerte de ella estaba con un compañero que siempre intentaba estar cerca de ella, kiba se quedó en el salón que en su mayoría eran puros hombre y Issei se quedó solo ya que a ninguno conocía y no ayudaba que sus compañeras hablaran mal él por sus actos pervertidos el año pasado

Sin tener tiempo para hablar con el castaño y pensar de cómo hablar sobre sus sentimientos pidió ayuda a Xenovia, sin que se diera cuenta estaba convenciendo que Issei era un pervertido sin remedio que solo las miraba por su cuerpo y que, si no fuera por sus pechos, el castaño no estaría interesada en ellas. La peliazul al escuchar todo, su mente hizo que todas las palabras que decía eran la verdad así que quiso hablar con el castaño también de sus sentimientos, pero repentinamente llegaron dos de sus compañeros que quisieron tener una amistad con ellas que desde momento olvidaron el asunto del castaño, pero sin que se dieran cuenta atrás de esa sonrisa amigable había una sonrisa siniestra

Koneko y Ravel estuvieron charlando sobre sus estudios ya que no querían estar en el último lugar que ocupaba el castaño junto con sus amigos de perversiones así que empezaron a estudiar desde el primer día ya que por el tiempo que se tardó en reconstruir el instituto, tenían la mitad del año para antes de la graduación así que les pidieron ayuda a unos los mejores alumnos que tenían casi la misma puntuación de Sona Sitri

Este con una sonrisa acepto a enseñarle, ellas esperaban un sujeto con la apariencia de un típico Nerd, pero se sorprendieron en ver un sujeto bien apuesto que con lentes le daba el toque de culto, cosa que las atraía enormemente

Rossweisse estuvo ayudando al castaño en sus estudios ya que fue cosa de milagro que pasara, cosa que no tuvieron sus amigos, así que empezó a darles constante tareas para que aprendiera todo lo que tenía que aprender en segundo año, sin embargo, llego un profesor que al igual que ella era unos de los soldados de las filas nórdicas, al verla y reconocerla le empezó a hablar con ella que en su mayoría eran elogios de su poder, inteligencia y belleza que sonrojaban a la valkiria al ver que se hizo famosa de un momento a otro pero aun así no dejo sus sentimientos hacia el castaño ya que se notaba que la estaban conquistándola, cosa que no dejo que pasara porque era de hipócrita que ahora que era famosa, muchos de los soldados que la rechazaban en el pasado volvían para seducirlas y alejarlas del castaño, quien la trato con amabilidad y le dio el amor que tanto buscaba y no dejaría que la separen del castaño

La peli platino era la única alegría que le quedaba en la vida del castaño, pero veía con sus ojos el constante coqueteo que le hacia su profesor, aunque sabía que la peli platino la amaba al igual que él, eso no quitaba esa sensación que causaban las demás chicas que lo olvidaban cada vez mas

Ahora en la actualidad se celebra a los alumnos por tener buen promedio a pesar del corto tiempo que tenían, le llenaba de orgullo al director del instituto así pensó que sería buena darle una fiesta a todos para que se relajaran de tantos deberes así que le dio un día de descanso a todos para que en la noche del dia siguiente se diviertan en el gimnasio del instituto

-me alegro por ustedes-dijo Rias hacia sus siervos

El grupo gremory junto con Irina se encontraban en la casa del castaño hablando sobre la idea del director, todas sentadas con sus pijamas puestos excepto Rossweisse que llego recientemente

-ufufuf como me gustaría estar con ustedes para ir-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-puede-dijo Asia-Rias-sama y akeno-san pueden ir a la fiesta

\- ¿Cómo? –

-ahora que lo recuerdo el director dijo que podíamos invitar amigos de afuera-dijo Xenovia

-tienes razón Xenovia-dijo Rossweisse con los brazos cruzado-el director también nos informó que la fiesta irá el grupo musical de su nieto, según escuche son muy buenos y tambien harán que algunos participen como parte de un concurso donde el o la ganadora se podrán ganar mucho efectivo

-vaya-dijo sorprendida Rias-si que planearon todo

-no me sorprende en todo caso, todos los alumnos aumentaron mucho sus promedios aun con el poco tiempo que había y el directo quiso recompensarlo

\- ¿y quién es su nieto? -

-nunca lo he conocido, pero se llama akira akabashi-

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron en sincronía ambas universitarias

-¿Qué sucede Rias-sama?- dijo Ravel viendo la reacción de las dos al igual que todas

-nada, solamente me sorprende que akira-kun sea nieto del director-dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿ya lo conocen? -dijo irina

-por supuesto, su grupo fueron quienes nos dieron la bienvenida en la universidad-

Ambas les contaron a todas sobre su encuentro con el nieto del director del instituto kuoh, pero Rossweisse escuchaba como cada oración que involucraba a Akira lo contaban con adoración, como si fuera una estrella famosa, cosa que la confundía ya que ella tenía al castaño que arriesgaba su vida para mantenerla feliz y Rias ve un humano común y corriente apuesto que de inmediato corre atrás de él

- _no me gusta decir esto, pero… pero parece una puta-pensaba la peliplatino viendo como todas escuchaban el relato-además… ¿Qué tiene ese sujeto que sea mejor que Issei-kun?_

Cuando desvió la mirada vio al castaño pasar de largo hacia la puerta de la entrada, ella sin que se diera cuenta las demás salió para saber para a donde iba el castaño. Al llegar afuera vio como el castaño iba con la mirada agachada y por un momento vio como una gota de agua salía recorría toda su mejilla

- _ise-kun -_ susurro viendo como lloraba en silencio la persona que más amaba

Dejando de lado a la peli platino que lo seguía, el castaño lloraba mientras caminaba en la fría noche de la ciudad de kuoh. Le dolía… su pobre corazón le dolía por ver como las personas que decían que le juraban amor eterno se iban con otros. En algún lugar de su mente sabía que llegaría ese momento, en que solamente era un amor falso que usaban para estar en sus filas y no como un enemigo

- _Así que… todo fue una farsa_ -dijo entre susurros, recordando los bellos momentos junto con el grupo gremory

Aunque sabía que la peli platino era la única que lo amaba de verdad a diferencia del resto, no quitaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, al igual que la valkiria, notaba como en la voz de la pelirroja salía palabras de adoración, casi llegando al amor, hacia ese tal Akashi. Su vida ahora mismo ya no tenía sentido, que sirve ser el Rey del Harem, si las chicas estaban enamoradas de otros

- **[aunque no me gustaría decirlo pero… te lo dije]-** en el brazo del castaño apareció un gema verde

-no quería creerte, pero al parecer tenías razón-

- **[al principio pensé que serias el Rey del harem con todas las chicas que decían que te amaban, pero al pensarlo seriamente sabía que llegaría este momento]**

 **-** "quien amaría a un pervertido que solamente está interesado en su cuerpo"… esas fueron tus palabras en ese momento-

 **-[no quería decirlo de esa forma pero era la única que servía para que entendieras]-**

 **-** yo no las veo por su cuerpo… me enamore de ellas porque me gustaba toda sus cualidades-dijo recordando las sonrisas de todas-arriesgue mi vida con tal de que ellas vivan con una sonrisa por el resto de sus días, pero al parecer ellas pensaron que solamente me interesaba su cuerpo

 **-[ellas pierden una gran persona por pensamientos tontos… ¿adónde irás ahora?]-**

 **-** la única persona que sé que nunca me abandonara

Eso dejo intrigado al dragón al igual que la valkiria que escuchaba toda la conversación gracias a un hechizo que tenía en la oreja. Al igual que el castaño su corazón también le dolía por saber que él sufría en soledad y sacando una sonrisa falsa para todos que si estaban preocupados por el castaño

- _ **[sálvalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde]-**_ fueron las palabras que escucho en su mente y de inmediato la reconoció como la voz de Ddraig

- _no dejare que luches solo esta vez-pensó con determinación_

Unos minutos más tarde, el castaño estaba parado enfrente de una casa que a simple vista era como todas las casas y veía como luces salía desde la ventana y supuso que el residente que habitaba la casa estaba despierto. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta y golpeándolo suavemente, pero lo suficiente para que escucharan

-ya voy-se escuchó una voz al otro lado que claramente era de una mujer

Al abrirse la puerta se mostró una hermosa mujer de unos 23 años Tiene el pelo castaño ondulado que baja hasta el pecho, y con un pequeño trozo de pelo que sobresale en la parte superior izquierda de su cuero cabelludo. Sus piezas de cabello en la parte izquierda con flequillo recto todo el camino a la derecha. Como era de noche llevaba puesto un pijama de color rosado que resaltaba su esbelta figura

-ise-kun-dijo sorprendida viendo al castaño que tenía una expresión triste

-lo siento por venir a esta horas-

-no hay problema… pasa por favor-dijo dándole la pasada para que entre a su casa

La casa al interior estaba bien decorada con toques femeninos, dando señal que no vivía ningún hombre en la casa

-quien era Nee-san-pregunto una hermosa joven que era parecida a la castaña solamente con el pelo de diferente color y ojos de esmeralda que a tan solo mirarla da una sensación de tranquilidad, al igual que su hermana traía un pijama puesto de color azul que resaltaba su ya desarrollado cuerpo que rivalizaba a Rias gremory

 **(NT: para más información busquen, satsuki y hazuki shinonome)**

-mira quien nos viene a visitar-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando al castaño

-ise-kun-dijo mirando sorprendida al castaño, pero de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo-¡Ise-kun!-

-hola Satsuki-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

\- ¡idiota, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué ya no nos visitas? -grito en su pecho la identificada como Satsuki

-tenía varios problemas que resolver así que no pude venir-mintio sabiendo que ellas no eran parte del mundo sobrenatural

-sabias que existen mensajes-dijo la castaña dijo acercándose a los dos y abrazando de igual manera al castaño-pero es una alegría que vuelvas

Los tres permanecieron junto por un tiempo que al separarse se sentaron en los sillones que había y el castaño empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido (obviamente omitiendo las aventuras sobrenaturales) hacia las dueñas de casa

Afuera de la casa y precisamente arriba en el techo se encontraba la valkiria escuchando la conversación de los tres

- _sé que está mal escuchar a escondidas, pero ¿Quiénes son ellas? -pensó escuchando todo atreves de un círculo mágico_

-así que eso sucedió-dijo la castaña con los ojos cerrados

-sin duda una historia triste, pero…-dijo de la misma forma la hermana menor

-acaso eres idiota-dijeron ambas intimidando un poco al castaño

-sé que estaba mal pero no lo pude evitar-dijo

-mira ise-kun-dijo la mayor-sé que estabas pensando más con la cabeza de abajo que el de arriba, pero hasta el más estúpido sabe que tener tantas chicas algún día todas se irían

-hai- asintió la menor

-esa tal Rias no era la adecuada para estar contigo-

-Hai- asintió nuevamente

-aquí tienes alguien mejor ella y te vas con ella ¿en que estabas pensando?

-hai-asintio nuevamente pero al darse cuenta lo que dijo-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-grito con la cara roja

El castaño veía como la hermana menor bien roja regañaba a la mayor mientras que esta se disculpaba con una sonrisa, al ver la escena no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa por ver que, aunque pasara el tiempo ellas nunca cambiarían

Las dos chicas al escuchar una risa vieron como el castaño por primera desde que llego desaparecía esa aura depresiva que lo rodeaba, era una risa contagiosa que hizo que ambas dejaran de pelar y empezaran a reírse

Afuera, la valkiria estaba sorprendida al escuchar la risa del castaño que por primera vez desde que lo abandonaran las chicas aun asi estaba agradecida que esas mujeres recuperaran al antiguos Issei pero la pregunta era ¿Quiénes eran ellas?

* * *

 **que les parecio ¿buena o mala? ¿debería dejar hasta aqui o continuar? quien lo sabe**

 **para los que no conocen a las chicas vean el anime que aparece "koi to Senkyo to Chocolate"**

 **eso seria todo nos vemos- se despide Maurox000**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, SEGURO MUCHOS ME CONOCEN POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE YA NO TENGO LA MISMA INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR LAS DEMAS**

 **SI QUIZAS ALGUNOS QUIERAN QUE LA CONTINUE PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR LO QUE YA TENIA EN MENTE ASI QUE ANTES DE CONTINUAR VOY A DEJAR UN MENSAJE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN MAS DETALLAMENTE**

 **ANTES QUE EMPIECEN A LEER, TIENE QUE LEER [EL RESURGIR DEL DRAGON OSCURO] DE [EL PRIMORDIAL385] PARA ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA**

 **ASI QUE LEANLO, ES MUY BUENO**

* * *

La vida no es como uno esperaba

Uno piensa que todo será de color de rosa solo porque venciste tu más grande miedo o superaste lo que te parecía imposible

LAMENTABLEMENTE ASI NO ES LA VIDA

Uno tiene que luchar constantemente para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad para volver hacer lo mismo

Esto lo llamamos rutina y salir de la rutina

si crees que tu vida es perfecta piensa que a tus espaldas otros se burlan, traicionan o engañan de la peor forma para que caigas y no seas nada

El dolor que sientes al descubrirlo es tanto que tienes que meterte al alcohol y drogas

Pero ¿si eres un dragón? Uno que tiene tanto poder al igual que poder político en el mundo sobrenatural

Este es el caso de Issei hyoudou que por cosas del destino descubrió que no todo era de color rosa y que las personas que más confió al igual que amo lo traicionaron de la peor forma que puede sufrir un hombre enamorado

Cuando uno sufre por amor y es alguien poderoso como es issei, tenemos 2 opciones:

* * *

La primera seria ojo por ojo y diente por diente

¿Cómo sería si issei pagara con la misma moneda la traición de Rias?

Seria algo como:

ver con sus propios ojos de como follaban como conejos sus esposas y ex mejor amigo sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente con cada minuto que pasaba, pero aparte de tristeza que sintió, llego otro sentimiento…la ira

si rías quería acostarse con cualquier hombre al igual que sus "esposas" ¿Por qué el no? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir mientras ellas gozaban a sus espaldas?

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una terrible e ingeniosa idea así que se retiró lentamente ya planeando su venganza contra rías

Ya pasaron 4 meses desde ese día y todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente que Valí consiguió una novia por la recomendación del mismo castaño, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa que se comparaba con la misma rías. La vida de valí cambio totalmente, desde la conoció jamás toco a las "esposas" de su "mejor amigo", obviamente lamentaba lo que había hecho pero se prometió a si mismo que protegería a su mujer y que haría lo que fuera para que el secreto de él y de ellas fuera llevado a la tumba

En un dia lluvioso el castaño mando a llamar a sus esposas junto con vali. ellas estaban muy arrepentidas lo que hicieron con el castaño así que se prometieron nunca más hacerlo y que harían lo que fuera para que su relación de miles de año sea una de las mejores. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que extraño a los presentes ya que el mismo castaño los llamo y no había nadie que los recibiera pero una luz, una simple luz se filtraba por un pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, ellos pensaron que estaría issei esperándolos con una sonrisa

Que incrédulos

al llegar vieron como el mismo issei estaba sentado en un trono al centro de la sala y al lado había una mesita con una lámpara

-me alegro que llegaran-dijo con una sonrisa

-para que nos llamaste cariño-dijo rias con la misma sonrisa caminando para llegar a el

Pero antes que todos hicieran algo, sintieron como sus brazos y piernas eran encadenados al suelo sin poder hacer nada ya que las cadenas tenían sellos de restringíon de magia

-que estas haciendo hyoudou-dijo vali seriamente

-vaali no me mires asi-dijo con falso dolor-solamente devolver lo que me quitaste

-yo no te quitado nada-

-¿no? Entonces me equivoque-dijo mirando a otro lado-pense que era tu quien se follaba a mis "esposas" mientra yo trabaja

Todas las presente se aterraron en pensar que fueron descubiertas al igual que vali

-por sus expresiones creo que si estaba en lo correcto-

-bien-dijo levantándose-ya que fueron tan basuras para traicionarme quise hacer lo mismo… contemplen mi sueño hecho realidad

La sala completa se ilumino y lo que vieron hizo que abrieran sus ojos para después llorar de una profunda tristeza

En toda parte de la sala había mujeres desnudas tiradas en el suelo e inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa de lujuria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que esas mujeres eran las importante e hermosas del todo el mundo sobrenatural: Gabriel, Griselda, Penemue, Serafall, kuroka, Le fay, rossweisse, Yasaka, Athenas, Afrodita y ciento de diosas que ahora era mas que contenedores del castaño

No solo ellas estaban ahí, igual estaban las mismas matriarcas de las casas demoniacas que seguían siendo hermosas e irresistibles, hasta la Venelana estaba ahí era la más contenta

-vamos amor mío, que quiero seguir teniendo sexo-esa voz aterro a vali

-no te preocupes que me encargo de ellos y te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás pararte-enfrente de vali estaba su mejor amigo besando con lujuria a su novia

-¡maldito, como pudiste!-

-no seas hipócrita vali, su hiciste lo mismo o no?-dijo con una sonrisa mientra sobaba el cuerpo de la novia de vali

-ustedes serán los primeros en ver cómo estas mujeres gozan de mi-

Como si fuera coincidencia todas se levantaron y fueron donde issei para lamer el cuerpo entero mientras que sus esposas veían con lágrimas como gozaban de su esposo

12 horas fue en total la tortura que sufrieron ellos hasta el punto de ya no tener vidas en sus ojos por ver como sus seres amados los traicionaban, pero…

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

* * *

El segundo seria rabia descontrolada hasta el punto de matar a todos:

* * *

En un lugar desolado, llenos de escombros, fuego por todos lados, gritos de súplica y lo que mas se escuchaba en el inframundo era una risa maniática

En el centro de lo que era anteriormente el territorio Gremory estaba una barrera que a simple vista se notaba que muy poderosa por la escalofriante aura y energía morada que rodeaba la barrera

-¿qué sucede perra malnacida?- la misma risa se detuvo para prenunciar esas palabras

-pa…ra …no… que…ria ha…cerlo-

-jajajajajajaj-la risa se escucho mas fuerte-pero que excusa para más mala-

Para que se entienda lo que esta sucediendo, vamos a describir la escena:

Primero: en medio se encontraba el mismo issei hyoudou solamente que tenia el pelo negro y ojos reptiliano que tan solo mirarlo causaba miedo hasta los mismo dioses, hablando de dioses, los mismo se encontraban mirando de forma seria afuera de la barrera. En sus manos se encontraba la longinu más poderosas de las historia la booted gear y en su espalda la divine dividing

Segundo: varias mujeres se encontraban tiradas en suelo manchando con sus sucias sangre el piso lleno de escombros y estas mujeres eran "esposas" de mismo issei hyoudou. Junta a ellas se encontraba un cuerpo tirado sin vida quien era el mismo Vali lucifer

Toda ellas miraban al ex-castaño que solamente las miraba de forma graciosa e ira

Tercero: todo eso comenzó por que todas le eran infiel con vali que se enamoro de ellas y cuando el castaño se entero libero un torrente de energía que hasta los mas poderoso lideres no se atrevieron meterse ya que todos sabían sobre la infidelidad de esas "mujeres" y mato de la peor y mas sangrienta a quien era su mejor amigo y arrancándole su sacred gear para matarlo despues

-diganme ¿estan cansadas? Digo porque toda la actividad que hicieron actuando como perra en celo deberían estar cansadas jajajajaja-la cordura del pelinegro ya no existía

Todas las mujeres se sentían con miedo y arrepentimiento, veían como sus familiares las miraba de forma seria sin ninguna pisca de compasión, estaban solas contra ese maniático que era su esposo

-vamos a ver ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de todas ellas hasta que se detuvo de la rubia monja

-y yo pensando que eras un santa y al final resultaste ser como una ramera en busca de un pene-la rubia veía sin fuerza como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a su vientre- y parece que no perdiste tiempo-

Sin compasión atravesó su vientre como si fuera gelatina y saco un feto de no mas de 3 meses haciendo que la rubia grite de dolor aun con la poca fuerza

-es una lastima que tengas que morir pero tus padres no son mas que basura en el mundo y no quiero que sea igual que ellos-con poco de poder elimino al feto sin compacion ante la mirada de las demás

-ahora un poco de curación y estas como nueva-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Con fuegos a sus dedos empezó a cerrar la cicatriz de la rubia que lloraba y gritaba de agonía ante el dolor pero eso no es todo, el castaño agarro la cara de la monja aun con fuego en los dedos y lo dio vuelta

-lo siento tenia que darte vuelta…miento, no lo siento jajajajaja- en la espalda de la rubia empezó a escribir "perra en busca de pene"-te quedo hermoso

Y asi, una por una empezó a torturarlas de peor forma posible dejándolas con deformes tan grande que no eran ni la mitad que eran antes

Casi toda su piel quemada

Pelo quemado dejándolas con calvas

Arrancándoles el feto igual que Asia

Y en su espalda las mismas palabras

El castaño se acerco a la ultima de su victima y era nada menos que Rias gremory

-que hare contigo-dijo pensando-tu mereces algo mejor mmmm ya lo tengo

Rias veía con miedo como el castaño le abría las piernas y veía como el castaño con fuego en su mano

-esto no dolerá mucho-dijo con una sonrisa-dolera un infierno

Sin remordimiento y compacion, acerco su mano a la entrada de la pelirroja y le empezó introducir, ella gritaba como un dolor jamas antes sentido en su parte mas sensible

-esto es para que no abras las piernas jamas y para asegurarme que no se recupere-

El pelinegro quemo los labios y los cerro como si fuera una herida

-jajajajajajaja soy el mejor medico del mundo jajajajajaja-

Todo veian como todas las mujeres sufrían pero nadie tenía remordimiento, en mas, estaban complacido que la mujeres que decían que amaban al castaño y traicionaron al primer dia de su relación acostándose con vali se lo tenían lo que ellas buscaban

La ira de un dragón maligno

Ahora solo tenían que servir a pelinegro para que no haya victimas de su ira y algunas ya tenían planeado acostarse con el para lidiar ese dolor como sus contenedores de semen

Toda las lideres y mujeres mas hermosas de las facciones estarán a sus pies como simples esclavas y esos les gustaba ya que…

No solo tenían al hombre mas amable, poderoso y hermoso del mundo

Si no al gobernante supremo del universo junto con sus esposas Rossweisse y Ravel Phoenix

* * *

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **SE DESPIDE PARA SIEMPRE**

 **SU AMIGO Y AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
